1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing devices for the manufacture of prosthetic components and, more particularly, to a tensioning apparatus for a processing assembly of a processing device for the manufacture of prosthetic components.
2. Background Information
In the manufacture of prosthetic components there are various stages where components thereof need to be sanded, polished, finished or likewise operated upon (i.e. processed). Such operations are accomplished by and/or through processing devices. In most cases, these devices are now computer or electrically controlled and thus are generally automatic in the processing of prosthetic components.
One type of processing device utilizes a wheel and an associated assembly. The wheel is utilized to sand, polish, finish and/or likewise process a prosthetic component. Particularly, the processing device includes a plurality of wheels and associated assemblies that are utilized for various prosthetic component processing purpose. The wheels and associated assemblies are automatically interchanged for various types of processing.
One type of wheel and associated assembly includes a processing belt that extends about a processing wheel and a pulley. The belt provides the processing of the prosthetic component. Therefore, the belt needs to be periodically changed. It is time consuming to accomplish belt change. During the belt changing time, prosthetic components cannot be processed. Belt change also presents other disadvantages.
In order to save time, it would thus be advantageous to speed up the time necessary to change processing belts on a wheel and associated assembly, particularly of the type described herein for use with the processing device described above. Other advantages would become evident with such a device.
It should be appreciated that it is desired to have an assembly for a processing device of the type described above that allows for faster belt change of the assembly.
It should be further appreciated that it is desired to have an assembly for a processing device of the type described above that provides a tendency toward longer belt life of the assembly.
What is therefore needed in view of the above is an assembly for a processing device that allows for faster belt change of the assembly.
What is further needed in view of the above, is an assembly for a processing device of the type described above that provides a tendency to longer belt life.